Yokubo to Jikan no Nagare
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Yokubo adalah toko ajaib yang berada di langit malam penuh bintang. Semua keinginanmu akan terkabul jika kamu mau menukarnya dengan benda milikmu yang berharga. Pemilik toko ini bernama Himeka. Dan penjaga tokonya bernama Shii. Apa keinginanmu?


_**A/n : Hola! Ini fanfic kedua Bunga. Maaf, ya, kalau Bunga buat fanfic baru. Padahal yang satu juga belum selesai. Yang penting, Bunga harap, para readers yang mau membaca fanfic Bunga menyukainya.**_

_**Yokubo to Jikan no Nagare ( Yokubo dan aliran waktu )**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(Chu) Koge Donbo**_

_**Summary : **__**Yokubo adalah toko ajaib yang berada di langit malam penuh bintang. Semua keinginanmu akan terkabul jika kamu mau menukarnya dengan benda milikmu yang berharga. Pemilik toko ini bernama Himeka. Dan penjaga tokonya bernama Shii. Apa keinginanmu?**_

_**Warning : OOC, Banyak Typo, Dll**_

_**Happy Reading, Minna!**_

Karin POV__

Nguing! Nguing! Nguing!

' Tolong. Tolong aku. Aku mohon… jangan biarkan ia mati. '

Bayangan-bayangan kecelakaan dengan langit malam menghiasi pikiranku. Dengan darah tercecer dimana-mana. Aku sangat ketakutan. Aku tak ingat akan apa yang terjadi. Saat ini, aku berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang tak begitu besar dengan jam bulat keperakan di atas pintunya. Sekelilingnya hanya langit malam penuh bintang.

" Dimana ini? Apa aku di rumah sakit? Ah, tidak mungkin! " gumamku pelan. Tiba-tiba pintu coklat itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok kucing kecil yang terlihat imut.

" Ah, ada pengunjung, " ujarnya. " Halo! Aku Shii. "

Kucingnya bisa berbicara? Ya ampun! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kucubit pipiku keras. Aduh sakit. Ini bukan Mimpi?!

" Hiy! Kucingnya bisa bicara! " teriakku histeris sambil mencubit pipinya. Terang saja, sang kucing langsung berteriak.

KYAAA!

" Jangan pegang-pegang pipiku! Dasar pengunjung tak tahu sopan santun! " omelnya sambil menunjukku. Salah. Iya, aku tahu aku salah. Jangan marah dong, kucing jelek. Salah siapa kau muncul begitu saja. Omelannya kubalas juga walau hanya didalam hati.

" Ini Yokubo. Dengan memberikan milikmu yang berharga, keinginanmu akan terkabul. " ujar suara yang sangat lembut. Muncullah gadis bersurai _Drak Blue_ dengan gaun putih selutut. " Aku Himeka, pemilik toko Yokubo. Hai. Apa keinginanmu? "

Aku terkejut. Toko pengabul keinginan? Ini mimpi? Mungkin mimpi. Cuma mimpipun tidak apa-apa.

" Kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku? " tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sembari terus tersenyum. " Tolong. Tolong putar kembali waktu, " pintaku. Ia nampak terkejut walau masih tersenyum.

" Ingatanku hilang. Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku. Kenapa tanganku berdarah. Dan kenapa aku menggenggam cincin ini. Aku ingin tahu, " pintaku lagi sambil memperlihatkan cincin berbandul kupu-kupu yang kugenggam. " Tolong, putarlah kembali waktu. Ke saat ketika ingatanku belum hilang. "

" Itukah keinginanmu? " tanyanya pelan. Aku heran saat pada akhirnya aku mengangguk.

" Aku mengerti. "

SRIINGG!

Perlahan muncul butiran-butiran kecil berwarna biru keunguan ditangan kanan Himeka. Lalu, mucullah sebuah jam pasir yang indah.

" _Jikan no Suna_. Sebenarnya tidak untuk dijual. Jam pasir ini berasal dari waktu yang ingin kau kunjungi kembali. Pasir emasnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati waktu yang sekarang. Tetapi, walaupun bisa kembali ke waktu itu… ingatanmu yang sekarang tidak bisa dibawa. "

" Eh?! " aku terkejut. Apa maksudnya?

" Bila seluruh pasir sudah jatuh… mungkin kau tetap seperti sekarang, dan ingatanmu hilang. Bisa berubah atau tidak tergantung padamu. Bagaimana? " kata Himeka.

Mungkin… hanya bisa mengembalikanku ke masa lalu. Tapi, harapanku mungkin hanya ada di dalam butir pasir itu. " Tolong berikan padaku! " ujarku yakin.

" Tapi, kalau keinginanmu sudah terkabul, kau harus memberikan imbalan. Setuju? " tanya Himeka.

" Baik, aku akan berikan apapun. "

" Ini kontraknya. Terima kasih. "

Jikan no Suna… katakan. Siapa aku? Apa yang terjadi? Cincin apa ini sebenarnya? Perlihatkan masa laluku. Ujarku dalam hati sambil menggenggam cincin itu dengan kedua tanganku.

Flashback On

Festival Sekolah…..

" Wah, lucunya! " kataku senang saat melihat berbagai aksesoris lucu nan imut yang dipamerkan.

" Kazusa! Lihat deh. Semuanya bagus sekali. Beli yang mana, ya? "

" Karin! Suaramu terlalu kencang, " ujar gadis bersurai blonde dengan iris Blue Sapphire yang kupanggil ' Kazusa ' tadi.

" Hi.. Hi.. " tawa kecil milik pemuda yang terlihat persis seperti Kazusa tadi berhasil mengagetkanku dan Kazusa. " Melihatmu senang, aku juga jadi ikut senang. "

" Ini… kau yang buat? " tanyaku pelan.

" Iya, ini kartu namaku, " ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya padaku.

Kazune Kujyo

Jurusan : Art Design

" Kazune… ? "

" Iya? "

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Ketika musim panas berakhir, aku jatuh cinta pada Kazune.

" Ini masih percobaan. Buat mu, Karin. " ia menyerahkan cincin berbandul kupu-kupu padaku. Cantik sekali.

" Wah, terima kasih! " ujarku berterima kasih. " Eh? Tapi, sedikit kebesaran…. "

" Benar. Jari perempuan kecil, ya? "

" Aduh.. gimana dong? " tanyaku pelan.

" Tenang. Nanti aku betulkan ukurannya, " ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

" Sungguh? Terima kasih, Kazune! "

Setelah itu, setiap hari aku selalu ke tempat Kazune. Ya, pemuda bersurai Blonde itu. Pada musim gugur, aku menyatakan rasa suka ku.

" Aku menyukai, Kazune. Apa Kazune mau menjadi pacarku? " kataku ragu dengan wajah yang memerah. Malu sekali rasanya.

" Boleh, " jawabnya enteng tanpa beban. Mudah sekali rasanya.

" Karena di jurusanku banyak tugasnya, aku jadi , mungkin akan sulit buatmu. Tapi…- "

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Kazune, " ucapku lembut. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku. " Kalau bisa, aku ingin pulang sama-sama, " lanjutku.

" Aku pulangnya sore, ada ekskul. "

" Aku akan tunggu sampai jam berapapun. "

" Baiklah. Nanti kita pulang sama-sama. "

" Ah! baik. "

Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Saat melihat dia ekskul dan pulang bersamanya. Sampai aku menyadari, jarak kami yang semakin jauh. Kegelisahanku datang saat akhir musim gugur. Sudah tiga bulan pacaran, memegang tanganpun tidak pernah. Aku ingin sekali menggenggam tanganmu.

" Karin? Kenapa? " tanyanya saat melihat aku melamun waktu dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ini, sudah malam hari.

" Itu, anu…. tangannya.. " kataku gugup.

" Tangan? " kata Kazune heran.

" Tangan Kazune seperti tangan ajaib. Bisa menciptakan berbagai barang, " aku tak tahu kenapa aku berkata begitu. Ia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lembut.

" Bukan tangan, tapi mata dan hati. "

" Mata? "

" Ketika melihat sesuatu, aku membentuknya sesuai dengan perasaan yang timbul pada saat itu. Karena itu, aku ingin melihat berbagai hal. Banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui dan kulihat. Karena itu juga, setelah lulus, aku ingin keliling dunia. Itu adalah impianku. "

Deg!

Impian? Impian Kazune adalah keliling dunia setelah lulus? Hah? Aku. Aku tak ingin berpisah. Aku suka Kazune. Suka? Aku… satu kalipun, Kazune belum pernah mengatakan suka padaku. Aku tak tahan lagi! Kemarahanku akhirnya meledak. Walau ada di sampingnya, aku kesepian.

" Kazune bodoh! Pergi kemana saja kau suka! " teriakku marah.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba marah, Karin? Bicaralah yang jelas, " tanyanya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

" Selama tiga bulan pacaran, kita tidak pernah kencan. Memegang tangan saja tidak pernah! Lalu, tiba-tiba Kazune bilang, ingin keliling dunia. Kazune tidak cinta padaku? " air mataku meleleh begitu saja.

" Karin. Aku..- "

" Aku bukan sekedar suka! Aku mencintai Kazune! Ternyata aku bertepuk sebelah tangan! Hatiku sakit! "

" Karin… "

Aku melepaskan genggamannya. Aku segera berlari pergi menjauh. Egois? Iya, aku memang egois. Seharusnya, aku tidak bilang suka. Aku hanya ingin dicintai. Itu saja.

" Karin! Karin, tunggu! Awas! " teriak Kazune saat melihat sebuah mobil berjalan kearah Karin. Iris Karin membulat seutuhnya.

CIITT! BRAKK!

Malam. Langit malam penuh bintang adalah hal yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku membuka mataku. Warna langit ini… aku perbah melihatnya. Aku mencoba bangun walau rasa sakit terus menjalar di tubuhku. Saat aku melihat kea rah samping, mataku berkaca-kaca. Kazune!

" Kazune! " teriakku. Kazune menyelamatkanku?! Aku memangkunya. Aku menangis saat melihat tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

" Aku… tidak berpikir apa-apa selain menyelamatkanmu, " ujarnya lemah. " Aku tidak jujur. Aku bukan se-sekedar suka. Aku… aku mencintai Karin. "

" Benar-benar mencin-cintai, Ka-Karin…. " setelah selesai mengatakan itu, tangannya yang berusaha menyentuh wajahku terjatuh begitu saja. Tangisanku semakin kencang.

" Kazune! Kazune! Tidak! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!

Flashback Off

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku ingat. Aku ingat semuanya. Karena sangat sedih, aku sampai melupakan Kazune. Cincin yang diberikan Kazune waktu itu, sudah dikecilkan sesuai jari manisku.

" 10 detik lagi dan kau akan hilang ingatan seperti semula, " kata Himeka yang sudah berada di depanku. Ia menatapku tajam.

Aku berhasil. Berhasil kembali ke masa itu sekali lagi. Aku menyimpan kecemasanku. Tanpa memastikan perasaan Kazune, aku menyebabkan Kazune meninggal.

Kazune tidak bisa lagi menciptakan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Berapa kalipun aku kembali, hal yang sama selalu terulang. Aku tidak bisa mengubah masa depan.

" Walau masa depan sudah ditentukan, tolong! Tolonglah Kazune! Jangan biarkan ia mati! Biar aku saja yang mati! " pintaku sambil terus menangis. Membasahi gaun hijauku yang kupakai saat aku berada di toko Yokubo. Sebelum aku kembali ke masa yang dulu. Waktu yang ingin kuulangi.

" Kau yakin, Karin Hanezono? " tanya Himeka sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi, aku tak mau… aku tak mau lagi melupakan Kazune. "

" Berarti agar keinginanmu terkabul, kau dan dia harus memberikan imbalan. " kata Himeka. Angin berhembus kencang mengitariku. Aku menutup mataku. Membiarkan semuanya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Aku pun tak tahu. Aku tak akan melupakan Kazune. Aku mencintainya.

" Himeka-sama… takdir itu kan sudah pasti. Jadi, tidak bisa diubah, " sahut Shii pelan.

" Tidak begitu. Hanya dengan satu butir pasir, takdir bisa diubah, " ujar Himeka lembut.

" Eh?! "

At Tokyo Hospital

Kazune Pov

" Auw! Dimana aku? " tanyaku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Serba putih. Apa mungkin rumah sakit?

" Hei! " kataku saat melihat seseorang memelukku. Isak tangis terdengar saat ia memelukku. " Karin? Apa ini kau? "

" Kazune! Maafkan aku. Hiks… Hiks… " isaknya pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil.

" Maaf membuatmu cemas, Karin. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan impianku kepada orang lain. Aku hanya bercerita pada Karin seorang, " ujarku. Ia menatapku dengan iris Green Emerald-nya. " Setelah lulus, maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku mencintai Karin…."

" Aku juga mencintai, Kazune! " teriaknya sambil memelukku erat. Bisa bersama Karin, adalah impianku dan impian Karin.

Kazune POV End

At Yokubo Shop

" Syukurlah, mereka berdua selamat. Tapi kenapa, ya? kenapa Himeka-sama? " tanya Shii penasaran.

" Itu karena… cincin dari Kazune, dan Anting dari Miki tak sengaja jatuh. Hal itu terjadi tepat sebelum mobil itu menabrak mereka. Jadi, arahnya sedikit berubah. Makanya, mereka selamat, " ujar Himeka senang.

" Himeka-sama… bodoh, ya? " tanya Shii polos. Himeka terkejut sebelum berkata,

" Memang. "

_Sebutir pasir adalah kekuatan hebat. Yang bisa mengubah masa depanmu. Bawalah keinginanmu ke langit malam. Bawalah ke Yokubo. Dengan memberikan milikmu yang berharga, keinginanmu akan terkabul. Apa keinginanmu?_

A/n : Nah, bagaimana pendapat para Readers? Apa bagus? Atau jelek? Sampaikan lewat Review ya… Saran, kritik bakal Bunga terima. Flame? Gak masalah, kok. Review, ya!


End file.
